A Normal Day At Hogwarts
by DaWaffle
Summary: Those days when Harry is not fighting dragons, hexing Malfoy, and catching the snitch. The days that pass on and nothing very interesting actually happens. It's a normal day at Hogwarts. Or...it would be if it wasnt for all the messes they get caught in!
1. Typical Tuesdays

**I don't own Harry Potter**

**Tell me what you guys think at the end.**

**This is in their 6th year, because it was my fav book and time period. But the major stuff doesn't really apply here. This story is a NORMAL day at Hogwarts... Just a bunch of random things that happen...**

Harry's POV. In 6th year time period.

A Normal Day at Hogwarts

Camera Guy: So, how often do you get a normal day at Hogwarts?

Cho Chang: Uh, hi mom! (waves at camera)

Chapter 1

So… What is a normal day at Hogwarts? Well, I just spent the last two hours trying to look it up. It's not in the dictionary. I even tried Wikipedia… Not in there.

So want my definition? Every day! There are no normal days, making those days not normal. So, that makes it average. Which is pretty normal to us. So those days that are not normal…really are.

I sat down the next morning on the cold, wooden benches in the Great Hall for breakfast. "Don't you just love Tuesdays, Hermione?" I asked, all of a sudden.

"Well, yes! This is exactly what I was telling Ron the other day! If you notice, the library is always almost empty on Tuesdays! I've done some research, and I've found out that it's because almost all extracurricular activities and sports are scheduled on those days. And−"

"Dude, Hermione," Ron interrupted, "you don't need to research that! It's like…obvious, man."

I rolled my eyes. "No, I love Tuesdays because you can practically predict everything that will happen. Look, I'm going to write a list of about everything that should probably happen throughout the day, okay?" I got out an empty piece of parchment, "And if not all of the things on here happen… Err, Ron owes me a galleon." I chuckled, knowing he would realize I was tricking him.

"What?" He exclaimed, "Make it two galleons, dude!" He leaned over and whispered to Hermione loud enough for me to hear, "No way is this going to happen for real."

I just stared at him, dumbfounded. "Okay then… two galleons." I said.

Hermione covered her abnormally large teeth with her hands and chuckled.

"Okay, first I predict that Snape will probably take away points from Gryffindor for something stupidly cool that we do," I wrote down, "Then, I predict Malfoy will probably make fun of some first year for looking ugly or something…" I continued, and Hermione and Ron looked at me weird, "Then, I bet Neville's going to forget his password, McGonagall is probably going to give us an hour-long essay for tonight's homework, and lastly I bet that this week's Hogsmeade trip is going to get cancelled by that retard professor we have, Trelawney, because she says that someone will like die if we go." I finished.

"Wow, you have this well thought out, dude." Ron stupidly smiled.

"Yup." I said, "It's what I call: Typical Tuesday."

After breakfast, we went down to the dungeons for potions class with Slughorn. We sat at our usual table and waited for the lesson to begin.

Neville came running in and asking everyone if he could borrow their potions book.

"What is it now, Longbottom?" Slughorn asked as he took off those retarded glasses of his.

"It's just that I forgot my book in the common room, and I'm not so sure of what the password is so I can go get it.

"Oh Neville…" Slughorn sighed as he went to his office to grab an extra book.

I smirked and got out my list to cross that one out. Ron looked a little worried and Hermione just rolled her eyes.

The rest of the potions class went as normal as can go. Of course, I got praised for my super-awesome potion that I got tons of help from whoever that Half-Blood Prince guy is. Hermione scowled and I didn't care. Gee, why didn't I add this to the list?

Then we went up for Defense Against the Dark Arts with that freaking idiot, Snape.

We sat down and continued discussing our waist-of-a-time lesson we had yesterday.

"POTTER!" I looked up, it was the Snape git.

"What now?" I asked in a blasé tone, but he pretended not to hear.

"What is the outcome of doing the Confundus Charm incorrectly?" He asked, "You should know, because you _always do it_." He added with a smirk.

"Uh, whoever or whatever you do it on turns stupid… and yellow?" I answered… which sounded more like a question.

"So is that what happened to the Hufflepuffs?" I heard Malfoy whisper-smirk to his ugly friends, "They're so darn stupid so they're color is that yucky yellow? Ha-ha, yucky yellow!" The Slytherins chuckled.

"Five points from Gryffindor!" Snape shouted at Harry, "For giving a stupid answer." He added nastily.

I took my list out and crossed of that one. Hermione raised her eyebrows, impressed from my awesomeness probably.

Then the rest of the morning went pretty typical.

Later, we went to Transfiguration with McGonagall. It was such a deadly boring class that I wanted to freaking break my wand just for something to do. I didn't pay attention to any of the crap that she said. Then, she wrote on the board an assignment. "I want an essay on everything that we did today. Six inches of parchment. State all the facts. Good day to you all." She said then went back to her office.

"No!" Ron yelled, "Not cool, man. No way am I going to finish that in at least an hour!" He whimpered. Freak.

Oh yeah, I had almost forgotten. I quickly pulled out the list and marked off that one.

Then I sprinted all the way back to our common room to put my books away then down to dinner.

I walked in and saw Malfoy talking to a Hufflepuff. I got closer and saw it was that one first year that said hi to me the other day. Oh, the memories we share.

"Yucky yellow, yucky yellow." Malfoy yelled at the now-crying kid, "Yucky yellow, yucky yellow." chanted the rest of the Slytherins.

"Malfoy, you stupid little brat," I stepped up and yelled at him. The slytherins and the entire left side of the Great Hall got quiet.

Malfoy scowled at me, "What do you want, Scar-head?" And the Slytherins chuckled.

"Look, you, the only thing _I _see that is yucky yellow Is your teeth." I said with emphasis.

"Oh!" I heard kids around me laugh.

I stretched my arm out (like a hero, oh yeah) and Hermione handed me The List, I scratched that thing off with a smirk and Malfoy turned and walked away.

"Yeah, go brush your teeth, Malfoy!" I yelled behind him and more students laughed.

The rest of the day was great. We had some stupid falls at quidditch, but otherwise it was just Typical Tuesday.

Ron and I went back to the common room after practice and got started on that transfiguration essay homework we had.

"Ugh, I never thought being a sixth year would require so much work!" Ron sighed.

"Oh well, it's not all bad." Hermione smiled.

"Dude, so whatever happened to the last thing on your list, man?" Ron asked as he dipped his quill in the ink.

"Oh yeah, I guess I never got all five." I said disappointingly.

"Bad news." Professor McGonagall said, entering the common room.

"Oh no…" Ron started.

"This weekend's trip to Hogsmeade has been cancelled until further notice," She continued, with that same grim and old-person look on her face.

"Oh yeah!" I hot up in the air.

The entire common room looked at me. "Oh yeah?" Ginny asked.

"I, um, mean, uh, oh no…" I sat down, a tad embarrassed.

McGonagall just shook her head and left.

"Does that mean I… owe you two galleons, Harry?" Ron asked a little red in the ears.

"Man, when will you realize?" I said, chuckling, Hermione rolled over laughing at Ron's stupidity, "Dude," I continued, "I said you owe me money if that stuff didn't happen…"

"Oh." Ron simply said, still looking mildly confused.

**So tell me what you guys think!**

**Was it funny? Sad? Random? Stupid? Romantic?**

**I dunno.**

**REVIEW!!!!**


	2. The Twilight Cult

** This story is Always complete. Always Updating**

**Sometimes I go to diferent POVs**

**I don't own Harry potter.....or Twilight**

Camera Guy: OMG, have you read Twilight?

Harry: Er, no...

Ron POV

Hermione sat down in the Great Hall the next day, setting a book on the table.

"Whatcha got there?" Harry asked, chugging my pumpkin juice.

"It's the hottest new book." Hermione started.

"Oh great," I whispered to myself.

Hermione continued, pretending not to hear, "It's called 'Twilight'. I checked it out yesterday from the library. I'm almost done. Then I can check out 'New Moon'." She said excitedly.

"Oh no…" I said darkly, "She's joined the cult." I looked at her and whispered, "Why did you have to join the dark side?"

She looked rather offended, "You're just saying that because you can't read."

What the…!

"What's it about?" Harry asked quickly.

"Oh, wonderful things!" She said dreamily and walked away.

"That was weird." Harry looked at me "Hey, I might be joining the dark side soon, too." he said, and then walked off to the library.

"Oh my Merlin, I need a new best friend then." I whispered to myself. I looked up and saw the perfect guy. Malfoy.

"Hey, Malfoy!" I shouted.

He stopped, "Weasley." He stated, "What do you want?"

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"What do you mean? I always talk to you like you're a chunk of crap." He said, dumbfounded.

I pretended not to hear, "No, I mean, you're all alone… and sad…" I said.

"Well, it's not my fault all my friends are obsessed with Twilight." He said, disgusted of saying 'the name'.

"I know what you mean, dude." I said, shaking my head, "They're joining the cult."

Malfoy's eyes brightened, like someone finally understood him. He sat down infront of me on the Gryffindor table.

"Want to be my new best friend?" We both said excitedly at the same time, "Yes!" We both laughed.

The next few days were both great and horrible.

Horrible because I saw my old friends become obsessed with 'that book' (as Malfoy and I called it). I saw them actually start a discussion Twilight group. Each minute moving closer to the dark side.

Great because Draco and I are, like, BFFs now. We do everything together. Gossip about those Twilight freaks, copy off of each other's homework together, and our nails together even… But that's a secret.

I walked in the common room and saw Harry and Hermione crying together on the couch.

I ran up, "W-what happened?" I asked, bewildered.

"Ed-Edward b-broke up with B-Bella." Hermione sobbed.

"Oh my God," I yelled, "You two are losers." I said and left.

The next few days got even weirder. I started seeing people walk around with Team Edward or Team Jacob t-shirts.

"That just isn't right." Malfoy said next to me.

"It's, like, totally… wrong." Was all I could say.

Malfoy rolled his eyes and together we went to our next class.

We might never be able to understand these people.

These horrible, sick people.

**Ok, so tell me what you think.**

**These chapters arn't really conected to each other. They are there own story. Thats why this story is always complete. But i'll update soon.**

**So REVIEW! I always like ideas!**


	3. Nightmares

**I always like ideas!**

**I don't own Harry Potter**

**The Marauders time, 7th year.**

Peter Pettigrew: Nightmares make me wet my bed…

Camera Guy: Thank you for sharing that with us, Peter.

Chapter 3

OMNISCIENT POV

"Whoooosh"

"What was that?"

"Whooooooooooosh"

"Who's there!?"

"Whoooooooooooooooosh"

"I'm warning you, whoever that is!"

"Whooooo-ahahahaha"

Pause.

Peter sighed in relief; it was Sirius and James, hidden under the Invisibility Cloak.

"You guys really almost scared yesterday's feast of me!" Peter cried, clutching his heart and taking deep breaths.

James and Sirius stopped laughing and pretended to barf, "Ohhh, Peter!"

"No, man, nooooo!" Sirius said, getting green,

"You know, you could go to Azkaban for that, mate." James said seriously, "For making people feel sick."

"But, it wasn't even that gross." Peter said confused.

But before anyone could answer, Remus walked in the common room looking all ugly with bags under his eyes and his hair all messed up.

"What's up, Moony?" James asked seriously now.

"Oh, that essay really drained me out." Remus said tiresly.

James, Sirius, and Peter all froze.

"Es-Es-Es-Es-Es-Essay?" Peter stuttered.

"Yes, the one McGonagall gave us. You…didn't do it." Remus paused, shocked at his friends' child-like behavior. "I understand Sirius and Peter, but you James? You're supposed to be Head Boy!" Remus scolded.

"No….no….no…." James started muttering.

"James, James, are you alright?" Peter said but James couldn't hear him. He felt like he couldn't hear anymore. All that he heard was McGonagall…taking away his badge.

"Hahaha" He could hear the laughing now.

"Potter, give your badge to Severus Snape now, he actually did my essay."

"Nooooo!!!" James screamed.

"JAMES!" Sirius was shaking James's shoulders.

"Huh, wha-" James sat up with a start, "Oh…it was only a dream." He sighed, relieved.

"What was only a dream?" Remus asked a little frightened, "You were muttering strange things in your sleep, James."

James sat up and rubbed his eyes; he looked around his dormitory and saw the other four beds empty, their occupants all surrounding him at his bed. His friends, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Frank Longbottom, were all surrounding James with terrified looks on their faces.

"What did I say?" James replied.

"Well, you were saying things like 'whoosh' and 'feeling sick' and you kept muttering 'essay' and 'head boy' and something about Snape." Remus answered him.

"Ok, just a question… when is McGonagall's essay due?" James asked.

"Oh, um, Monday, why?" Remus answered him confused.

"None of your beeswax, now get to sleep!" James sighed.

Everyone stared at him.

"Come on, it was only a nightmare, thanks for showing concern but we need to sleep!" James told them.

Everyone climbed in their beds.

Sirius took another look at James and muttered under his breath, "if Jamsie is starting to get nightmares about essays then I need a new best friend."

"I heard that."

"Sirius," Peter squealed, "I can be your new best friend?"

"Shut up, Peter, you great lump of cheese, you already are one of my best friends." Sirius answered Peter, who was acting pretty stupid.

"Oh, right." Peter answered.

**Sorry they're getting shorter...**

**I'll try to fix that.**


	4. A Poem

**I don't own Harry Potter**

**Maurader's time: 7th year**

Camera Guy: So what did you do today?

Lily: I listened to James and Sirius recite a poem about what _they_ did today.

Chapter Four

It was a chilly and so-far boring Saturday at Hogwarts.

Lily was sitting in the common room after a party for Gryffindor for winning the quidditch match today.

She awaited her boyfriend as he climbed from the portrait hole. "Hello, sweet pea." James greeted as he plopped on the hard couch next to Lily. "So, what's up?"

"Oh nothing," Lily replied truthfully to her boyfriend. Well, what else would she be doing? She's sitting on a couch.

Sirius soon also climbed from the portrait hole. He sat across from James and Lily and rubbed his little fat belly. "That was a refreshing dinner, wasn't it Lily?"

"You owe me." She squinted her eyes at him, as if he was some old foe.

"It was an accident, honestly!" Sirius sniggered.

"Well, it won't be an accident when you DIE, _honestly_." Lily stood up.

"Whoa, whoa!" Sirius got up, "All I did was spill a little bit of soup on your beautiful, long hair," Lily growled, but Sirius continued, "That's nothing to die for!"

"Anyway," James said, changing the subject, "What do you guys want to do?"

Lily and Sirius both sat down again, still eyeing each other evilly.

Nobody answered James.

"Well, you know what Moony always says:" Sirius said on a happier note, "When in doubt of what to do, compose a poem of what happened to you!"

"Strange, how that phrase rhymes…about making rhymes…" James said mysteriously.

Lily smacked him upside the head for being stupid.

"Well, I'll start." James said. He cleared his throat and hung one arm around Sirius's neck; Sirius did the same.

Lily raised her eyebrows, wondering what comes next.

"_I chased a beaver,"_ Sirius started,

"_Licked a box,"_ James added,

"_Spilled some soup"_ Sirius sniggered,

"_On your red locks"_ James finished,

"_Yelling 'hobo'"_

"_Smelling cheese"_

"_Telling Peter" _

"_Not to sneeze"_

"_We also rode"_

"_On a hippogriff"_

"_I caught the snitch"_ James said proudly,

"_In a real jiff."_ Sirius complimented,

"_Thought to grow"_

"_Two more toes"_

"_Glued some parchment"_

"_To Snape's nose"_ They both laughed.

Lily opened her eyes in amazement.

"I know," James said, "it was hilarious, you should have seen his face!"

"No, I mean, what sort of poem was that?" Lily said.

James and Sirius stopped, "We thought you'd like it." Sirius said.

"You licked a box, Sirius?" Lily sniggered.

"It was a...peppermint." Sirius huffed.

Lily rolled her eyes, "Expect Remus to come up with something stupid to try on you boys. Well, I'm off to the library." Lily said; with one last kiss to James, she was off.

"Well," Sirius said, sitting down, "I hoped she'd laugh."

James frowned, "Me too, mate…Me too…"

**Review and tell me what you think!**

**I'm open to new ideas, too!**


End file.
